Somebody to Love
by Myra Dork
Summary: "To wear that ring would mean that I've accepted the fact that I'm getting married in a few days…I'm not ready to accept that." Chair ft. Nair AU sort of song-fic
1. Chapter 1: Somebody to Love

**Summary: Completely Utterly AU "To wear that ring would mean that I've accepted the fact that I'm getting married in a few days…I'm not ready to accept that." Chair featuring Nair**

**Things to know**: Blair and Chuck have never met, Blair marrying Nate, and the timeline of the season does not matter. Inspired by the song: Somebody To Love by Queen (not Leighton Meester).

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot :) This sort of like my 2nd attempt at a song fic (the first was deleted short after posting) I'm trying, again, something that is way out of my comfort zone.**

Thank You: C. for the encouragement! and Isa for helping put the lyrics in this fic.

* * *

**Somebody to Love**

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry_

I wanted to love Nathaniel Archibald, really I did. There were so many things that made it easy to fall in love with him. It was in the way he smiled or the twinkle in his eye when he stared at me. Nathaniel was prim, proper and the perfect gentleman. I often found myself pleading to love him back the same way he loved me. However, there was something terribly wrong with him.

He was stale and closed off. He lacked what I considered charisma, charm or at least a sense of humor. It almost made it impossible for us to have a conversation that did not have to do with the weather and other nonsensical things. I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, found out very quickly that I would never love him ever. Yes, I would stay with him—but never love him.

On the day he asked me to marry him, it turned into the worst day of my existence and the minute I said 'yes' I knew that life was over.

_Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Melodramatic? You ask. Hardly. To enter a marriage without love? That is the greatest tragedies of all time. I had spent most of my life waiting for someone to whisk me away and be free form all the simplicities of life. Nate made me see reality and I quickly woke up from that ridiculous and beautiful dream. I was doom to be miserable and I quickly accepted that small and tedious fact.

_I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees_

As the wedding approached I found myself growing weaker.

How did I end up here? Where had I gone wrong? To wonder forever in a loveless marriage to a man who wasn't the right one. Is that how I ended up shameless lower-Eastside bar? Waiting and praying for the answers to come while drinking my sorrows away. I was pathetic.

While there was movement all around me, all I seemed to care about was my emanate end. It was the easier to believe that there was no hope for poor little me than to image a lifetime being married to _him_. Was the thought so heinous, so unbearable that I had resorted to drinking?

I vaguely remembered someone asking me to dance with them and I immediately refuse—on principle, of course. He was growing rather wary of my rejection and moved on to another poor defenseless girl. I heard someone beside me snigger at the man whom I rejected. I turned slightly to face this stranger.

_And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

Now I may have been drinking—more than I probably should have—but this man was beautiful. There weren't any flaws to be seen. He had perfect sculpture cheekbones and exotic brown eyes, and those lips. My eyes linger on this beautiful stranger longer than they should have. I quick turned away.

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing in a slump like this?" he asked. His voice was silky and smooth. When I did not reply he continued, "The silent type I see."

"Not silent," I disagreed, unable to hold my tongue. "I just would like to be left in peace."

"I'm Chuck, Chuck Bass," he introduced himself. I ignored this man, like did with the others before him. He would eventually take the hint and move on, that much was certain.

"And you are?" he pressed on.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy_

I rolled my eyes. "Not interested." Although part of me was very curious about the man sitting next to me. I could feel him staring and I could tell he wasn't giving up. I was tempted to show him my engagement ring—that I conveniently left in my purse—so that he would leave me alone. But the though of this stranger leaving, sadden me.

"I could easily find out you know."

And before I could stop myself I asked the obvious question, "How?" I glanced at him and his feature changed. I don't even know how to describe it; it was almost like he was fascinated by me.

"I know the owner of this bar," he said proudly and that put a small smile on my face.

"Do you now?" I tried to sound bored, "Well I doubt that even he knows who I am."

"I'm sure he does, he knows everyone," he was cocky that was certain, "So save me the trouble from asking my good friend, Dan, and please tell me your name."

"It's Blair." That's all he would get from me, besides it's not like he would remember me, right?

"Is that like Madonna?" he teased, "or is there more to it than that?"

"There's always more," I said softly, "but for now you will just have to satisfy by the information that I have given you." Which wasn't much if I was being honest with him.

I quickly stood up and added, "It was nice meeting you, Chuck Bass." I smirk and left him wondering who I was and where I came from. It was better this way. Really it was, or at least I tried to convince myself that it was.

_  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe_

I stood outside waiting for a cab—even though Nate had insisted that I take the town car wherever I went. Which was really ridicules since I had my own way of getting around. Thinking of Nate made me think about the upcoming wedding. It was near impossible not to think about the dreadful event. Then I remembered a small, minor detail. I left my purse in the bar with the Vanderbilt ring inside.

My eyes quickly widen at the realization. I turned back and smack into someone. I looked up and there stood Chuck. He smiled down at me with my purse in my purse in his hand. I looked grateful and tried to take it back.

_Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

"What no reward?" he smirk and I melted. I simply stood there and stared at him blankly. It was very un-Waldorf of me.

"Thank you now please hand over my purse so that I may leave." I tried again to grab a hold of my purse and he pulled away yet again.

"Reward first," he taunted, "then I'll consider giving it back you."

"What on earth could you possibly want?" I was agitated.

"Last name." That was all he said.

I considered how I would answer that. In a few days it wouldn't be Waldorf anymore it would be Archibald. I frowned and answered, "Archibald. Blair Archibald."

"You don't sound too sure of that answer," he noticed. I tried to shake the feeling of sadness that had overpowered me in the last few seconds. That would be my new name, Blair Cornelia Archibald. I frowned again, that did not sound right by any means. I didn't want to be an Archibald.

"It's Waldorf." I answered truthfully, "Archibald is... my fiancé name."

As the words left my mouth I noticed his face crumple. The beautiful stranger was hurt and I was the caused behind it.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright_

"Where's the ring?' he asked curiously. It was a wonder why he was still standing in front of me. I sighed and reached out for the purse, only this time he didn't pull back. I searched for the insignificant Vanderbilt ring and when I found it I handed it to him. It seemed a little too intimate for someone whom I've only known for an hour or so.

He reached out for it an examined it. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"To wear that ring would mean that I've accepted the fact that I'm getting married in a few days," I spoke with such honesty, "I'm not ready to accept that."

_Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

"Then why get married at all?" I wondered that question myself.

"Goodnight Chuck." I took the ring from him and walked away. Who knows if I'd ever see that handsome devil again.

_Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Because somewhere in my brain/heart I secretly love, love angst a little more than fluff from time to time. Besides if two people are destine to be together they will end up together regardless of what stands in their way. Just a metaphor for life :)

**Oh CTB story front**: My laptop crashing must have affected me more than I let on, but rest assure that I have every intention of continuing it, even if it kills me. Oi, ok but if you want to see something in CTB let me know or just a suggestion then I will be more than happy to hear it.

**Read, Review and have a nice day/evening!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Getaways Turned Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter****: **"Yes, we can," he rebutted, "We may not love each other, but we can make this marriage work. I believe in this union." Chair ft. Nair

**Things to know in this Chapter**: I'm might just keep doing Blair POV just let me know if it's too much or not enough. Chuck, Georgie, Dan, Serena, Nate all make an appearance (in that order actually). Dan and Georgie are dating. For some odd reason I love them together (please don't hate me). Since this AU the character will be OOC.

**Inspired by the song****:** Meg and Dia – Getaways Turned Holidays

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except the plot :D The song belongs to the talented Meg and Dia from "Something Real" (2005) CD**

**THANK YOU to C for checking this little fic and Isabel for the helping insert the lyrics in the fic (I'm so horrible for not adding this the first time)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getaways Turned Holidays**

_Fate leave on my doorstep.  
A soldier, a soldier.  
A fable, a fortune.  
I long for.  
I long for._

Maybe if I sat there long enough everything would sink in. Everything I thought was right, proper, or good became immoral in a matter of seconds. In one swift movement the prim and proper Nathaniel Archibald became the devil reincarnated. The strike on the cheek was one thing but the humiliation that followed was another. Only my actions could explain why Nate reacted the way he did. There was a look in his eyes that I have never saw in my all my years of dating him.

* * *

_Ever so secret I see.  
What's in store for me.  
I won't let it mislead.  
Oh no...no, It hasn't happened yet._

Two days prior to our rehearsal dinner, I traveled back over to the lower Eastside in hopes of seeing—maybe bumping into—the mysterious Chuck Bass. I admit it was ridicules to look for my… what beautiful stranger? To be honest with myself I hadn't stopped thinking about him. The thought of him loomed over me like a persistent fly.

After nearly two hours of searching for the infamous Chuck Bass in lower Eastside, I gave up and headed back to the normalcy that surrounded me. It seemed the trip was made in vain because I couldn't find that handsome devil. Had he actually existed? Was I so drunk off my apple martinis, that I created this persona? A persona who was supposes to do what exactly? Help me deal with my doubts on my upcoming wedding?

_As for the dying.  
And the fading.  
And resolve to be.  
Okay with the natural decay._

I was so engrossed with my thoughts on whether there truly was a Chuck Bass or not, that I accidently bumped into someone. I glanced up and there stood Chuck Bass. Could this be anymore of a cliché? Not that I mind the a few clichés here and there, but I wasn't exactly fond on them. However, whether it was a cliché or fate intervention, I couldn't honestly complain because it brought me back to Chuck.

Chuck wasn't alone, unfortunately. He was followed by a pretty brunette with light blue eyes who was latched on to another male who was seemly taller than Chuck. Chuck just gawk at me. It seemed as though he was trying to find me as well.

_I'll choose illusion.  
And safety a hundred times over.  
I'm prepared to be happy and deceived.  
I'm supposed to be happy and deceived._

"Waldorf?" He finally said after what seemed to be an eternity. His friends were quickly forgotten and the only thing that stood between us was the stupid wedding ring on my finger.

"Bass," I greet back and smiled coyly at him. There was a smirk in place and then I realized that that night not long ago actually happened. Chuck was real.

"It took me a whole bottle of scotch to convince me you didn't exist and here you stand," Chuck said lightly. I was about to say something similar when we heard someone coughing loudly next to us. We turned our heads, and the pretty brunette smiled at us.

_Let us find perfection.  
And nonsense in all we are._

_Save defects for later.  
We're angels for now._

"Since Bass-whole is doing a terrific job of introducing us, I'll do the honors," the brunette said to me, "I'm Georgina Sparks and mute over here is Dan Humphrey. And you would be?"

"Blair Waldorf," I said simply. I really didn't appreciate that 'Georgina' spoiled the moment, even if she meant well. 'Georgina' smiled brightly.

"So you're the girl that has…" she would have continued if 'Dan' hadn't stopped her.

"Georgie, don't we have that thing to do?" Dan stuttered, "Over at the place with the people."

"Smooth Humphrey," Georgie said dryly, "I suppose we do have places to be, and since your partner seems to be more or less occupied. I get to choose the next location for the new bar. I'm thinking Sohos…"

Dan interjected, "Georgie we talked about this."

She pouted. "It was worth a shot," she said sadly and added, "I think we better take our cue and leave because these two look rather anxious and far be it from me to be a cock-blocker."

_Hide my uniform pride.  
Your arrogant side.  
I'm aching already.  
Hide your taciturn, mundane expressions.  
Affection will carry us a little while more._

My eyes widen. Did she candidly believe that Chuck and I would get intimate like that? I hardly know him, let alone let him... Ravish me. I shuttered at the thought. Not at the idea of his hands roaming my body… Think of Nate.

"Enough, Whore-gina," Chuck deadpanned, "Humphrey, I'll catch up with you two later."

Dan started to walk away but not before Georgie added, "I want details."

Chuck cleared his throat and sighed, "Georgie has a way with words."

"I see that," I said nastily.

"She means well for the most part," Chuck defended her. It made me wonder who he was as a person. I only got a taste of who he was in the bar; I wanted to know more about him.

"You're loyal," I noted, "What do I need to know?"

_As for the dying.  
And the fading.  
And resolve to be.  
Okay with the natural decay._

The smirk was back on his face, but he said nothing more on the subject. I looked down and wondered. I wondered about Nate, about Chuck, about the ominous wedding. Then the figuratively pink elephant entered the conversation.

"How's your fiancé?" he asked. There seemed to be a hint of anger in his voice and I looked up.

I bit my lower lip. "Distant, as usual," I replied honestly, "I don't expect him to be anything more."

"Are you happy?"

"Happy is luxury on the Upper Eastside, that we can't seem to afford," I answered. I smiled sadly because that seemed to be the only logical answer I could come up with. I felt as though I was trapped in the 16th century and everything was already prearranged for me—all I had to do was marry the highest bidder.

"Don't marry him," He said suddenly.

_I'll choose illusion.  
And safety a hundred times over.  
I'm prepared to be happy and deceived.  
I'm supposed to be happy and deceived._

"Such a novel idea," I said brightly but there was gloominess that followed, "but this life is who I am. Nathaniel stands for protection, safety, and a security for my future children. My life is with Nathaniel Archibald."

I wanted to bolt. "I hope you find someone who makes you happy," I continued unable to stop myself, "I will hold a special place in my heart for you Chuck Bass."

I moved passed him and he reached out for me. He spins me around and I held on tightly.

"We can't do this," I whispered while trying to extract myself from his grip.

"I wanted to leave you with something to remember me by," he whispered huskily in my ear. He leaned in and kissed me. The kissed was soft and simple, but the sensation was overwhelming. My hand link around his neck and he pressed tightly against my body.

I suddenly remembered that we were in public. I pushed him away and walked away a quickly as possibly in the other direction.

"I'll see you around Blair," I heard him shout. I haled a cab and quickly got in as soon as one stopped. I turned to look in the back window and Chuck stood there, smiles and all.

_Let us be entertained.  
Let me believe it ends this way._

The next days passed with no excitement, and I for one was thankful. Nate called a few times but I sent it straight to voicemail. It was no use in talking to him when all he would say was 'Blair I hope you have a good day and be prepared for the dinner rehearsal'. So I spend more of the following day getting ready for the grand dinner.

Chuck linger in the back of mind—well it was more like lurked—it annoyed me beyond all good reason. But there were moments where I didn't mind thinking about him. He had made me smile, I felt happier than I had in a while.

I looked in the mirror one last time. I wore a tea-length lace halter dress that I found at Barney's with my friend Serena. The neckline plunged was too revealing and it fit like a glove. It wasn't amazing but it was still beautiful. Sighing one last time, I gathered up my last wit and walked of my room and downstairs.

_As for this dying.  
And as for the rotting.  
I'm okay with this natural decay._

To my surprise, Nate wasn't there—Serena was.

"Serena, may I asked what you doing here?" I waited for her to answer me.

"Nate asked," she said lightly, "he said he will be arriving a little late."

I nodded and we walked towards the elevator. I didn't asked why he was going to be late, or why Serena knew. For all I know they're screwing each other behind my back, but I'll never ask because Nate would never say and Serena needed me more than I needed her. One things for sure, I didn't care if they were.

The limo ride was awkward to say the least and Serena kept fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"You know it would be easier if you just told me," I said nonchalantly, "Come on Serena we're almost there, just spit it out already."

"You can't marry Nate," she said quietly. I perched my lips, how does someone response to that? 'Sorry I can't comply because with marrying him society will finally accept me' just didn't seem like the right answer.

"I'm getting married," I told her blatantly, "This marriage wasn't set up by the powers of love; it was set by our parents. I have as much choice in the matter as Nate does."

"Then don't do it," she squeaked, "Please, Blair just think about it and don't do it."

"We're here, S," The chuffer helped me out and Serena followed. When we were inside, most of the guests were already chatting away. Probably drunk before the night would come to an end.

_I'll choose illusions.  
And safety a hundred times over.  
I'm prepared to be happy and deceived._

_I'm supposed to be happy and deceived.  
I'm prepared to be happy and deceived._

Nate arrived a few minutes after we did. He carefully scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on me. And the festivities can begin. He walked quickly towards me.

"We need to talk," he said briskly and I stare at him stupidly, "now Blair."

Nate walked away and I followed him like a loyal puppy. He walked into a private room and waited until I was inside. He locked the door behind us and I turned to ask him what was wrong. Nate was livid.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He hissed and in one swift movement his hand landed on my face and I landed on the ground. My right cheek sung.

"Nate," I stuttered.

"We're getting married incase you forgot," he snapped, "Get rid of _him_."

I stood up and the words stumble out of my mouth, "Will you stop your affair with Serena?"

Nate turned pale white; I waited for him to say something, anything. I shook my head, "Nate, we can't get married."

"Yes, we can," he rebutted, "We may not love each other, but we can make this marriage work. I believe in this union."

I nodded and for a nanosecond I actually believed him.

_Drop this curtain.  
I'm happy and Naive._

* * *

AN: In light of the new new episode and the small fact that GG is over in a week I decided to update this little fic. I think I may have overplayed this song hehe I tend to do that a lot. But this song is amazing. Enjoy the chapter ;) UD on CTB: soon as I get the ending right. I'm loving 75% of it so here's to hoping I love or at like the ending.

Thank you to: Also I another huge thank you to those who Story Alerted and Favorited this really odd story of mine.

**Isabella Waldass**: You're an awesome mess lol Since you do have some insight on the songs that I pick I would say anything. **Catrinelle**: Thank you a hundred times and hopefully I get started on the next chapter soon :D **Rf**: Thank you for enjoying it. **Guardian Izz**: Well Blair's definitely got the naïve thing going for her, Chuck will certainly be wiser, and Nate will be an awful person. Enjoy :) **HnM skinnys**: Hopefully you liked the chapter. Thanks again for reviewing. **ronan03**: Well here's more and and thank you enjoying the site. **svenjen**: We really need some old fashion Chair loving. The story gonna be a tad dark on the Nair front but nice and fluffy for Chair.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosa Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter: **I groan in frustration, even Dorota could see my unhappiness. Was it only a selective group of people who saw this marriage as a total sham?

**Things to know in this Chapter**: Wedding day approaching for Nair, sadly no Chair. I didn't want Chair to be forced in this chapter so I had to hold out on them until next time. Also the song is in Spanish, but the translated version is right next it.

**Inspired by the song:** Belanova - Rosa Pastel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot :D The song belongs to the talented Belanova.**

**THANK YOU to C for checking this little fic. And to the girls and readers of CBthePP much love and I'll be back to writing for the blog early or mid-August. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rosa Pastel**

_Si yo quería ser esa mujer_ / **If I wanted to be that woman**  
_la madre de tus hijos_ / **The mother of your kids**  
_y juntos caminar hacia el altar _/ **And together walk towards the altar**  
_directo hacia la muerte_ / **Straight towards death**

Today was the big day, I reminded myself early that bright Saturday morning. I was reluctant to rise from the comforts of my bed, but alas my attempts failed when Dorota, my maid and confidant, enter my room. She stared down at me and hustled me out of bed.

For several minutes she bustled around my room tidying it up. I wondered she had a life outside the Waldorf's penthouse. Did she only live to serve? Did she worry about anything beside us? Besides me?

"Dorota?" I asked.

She glances at me curiously before asking the obvious question: "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Do you think I will be happy with Nathaniel?"

It was the million dollar question, the question to end all my confusion. So her response surprised me.

"Ms. Blair, I no see you happy with Mr. Nate," she replied earnestly and then easily made her way out the room without further explanation.

I groan in frustration, even Dorota could see my unhappiness. Was it only a selective group of people who saw this marriage as a total sham?

I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to continue thing those thoughts. Nathaniel asked me—well commanded me—to go through with it, and so I would. For my family's sake, for the Archibald and Vander Bilt's sake, for my sake. This would be the wedding of the century everyone else's be damn.

So for starters, I have to stop referring to it as "doom's day" and accept that on this particular day—I would be wed to Nathaniel Archibald and nothing on earth would stop this wedding from happening.

_y al final ni hablar_ /**And in end there's no way**  
_los dos nos destruimos_ / **The two of us destroy each other**  
_y al final que tal _/ **And in the end how's that**  
_tu y yo ya no existimos_/ **You and I don't exist anymore**

The day droned on with people coming and going from my bedroom. If anyone noticed my tired expression, they didn't mention it. They continued to cuddle me and tell me thing I would prefer not to hear, like the wedding night. It wasn't that I was a prude, but Nate and I weren't exactly the most intimate pair in the Upper Eastside. In fact we were pretty bland together while were in public and that certainly didn't change while alone. The fact that I remain a virgin was not at all surprising.

There was no passion, no fire. Of all my years with the Archibald heir, the only thing I had experience was that nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach when we were force to display our public affection to the outside world.

And in all my years of being with him, only one person has ever made me feel alive. Thinking of Chuck made me smile. To be perfectly honest, he was a still this beautiful stranger who up until recently still only existed in my dreams. The kissed we'd shared still lingered in my mind, but Nathaniel warning was also stuck.

_No, No quiero ser esa mujer /_**No, I don't want to be that woman**_  
__ella se fue a un abismo / _**She went off into an abyss**

While I got ready for to say my "I do's" to Nathaniel, I couldn't help but tear up. The others around me assumed it was tears of joy.

"Blair," my mother said softly as she approached me, I looked at her expectedly. My relationship with my mother was rocky at best, but the next words out of her mouth startled me.

"You make a beautiful bride, Nathaniel should be so lucky," Eleanor Waldorf-Rose smiled bright at me.

My mother patted me on the back and advised me to stop crying because it would ruin the make-up on my lovely face. And they it was, the first sign of affection that Eleanor Waldorf has show me the last 20-some odd years.

When I asked them to give me a few minutes to myself they stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. Yes, this wedding would go on whether I wanted it to or not.

_y tú / _**And yo**

_no eres aquel que prometió / _**You aren't the one that promised**_  
__seria mi súper héroe, y que / _**He would be my super hero**

That was until someone decided to put a halt to this ceremony before it could even begin. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

_todo acabó, no queda más / _**and everything ended, there's nothing left**_  
__seremos dos extraños, yo / _**We'll be two strangers,**_  
__te olvidare, me olvidarás / _**I'll forget you and you'll forget me**_  
__hasta nunca / _**Until never**

I decided a needed a breather before the ceremony could commence. I got passed the bridesmaids and made my way to the patio which was located right outside the church.

As I reached the patio, the site before me startled me. Serena was clung on to Nate as if her life depend on it. Nathaniel looked as those he were doing the same thing. I watch them with sheer fascination. Nathaniel whispered something to her ear and Serena pushed him away with all her might.

My ears were not prepared to hear Serena's shrieks of the blatant confession that poured out of her mouth.

"Serena," I heard Nate plead.

"I thought you loved me," Serena bit back. "I thought I meant more to you than _her_. Nate, I love you and so help me I will not sit idly and let you ruin your chance of happiness because of some stupid wedding."

"Serena, I told you," he begs her to understand. Never have I seen Nathaniel expression any emotions while he was with me. "I don't love her; I want it to be you."

"Then leave her right now," she pleaded back, "Nate, she will never make you happy. She'll just be some uptight Upper Eastside society wife."

It's good to know how Serena really feels about me. That ungrateful blonde tart! After all the years of friendship and things I let Nate and her get away with.

"I can't," he step away from her and began to walk away.

"Nate, don't leave me! I'm pregnant."

_Y donde quedó , ese botón / __**And where did that button end up**__**  
**__que lleva a la felicidad / __**That leads to happiness**_

I'm nearly certain of two things at that exact moment: One, My jaw dropped and two, the entire parrish her confession. I wasn't a 100% certain of the second one, but my jaw did drop. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but somehow among all the confusion, there was relief.

Maybe, I'll get out of marrying this brute.

_luna de miel, rosa pastel / __**Honeymoon, pink cake**__**  
**__clichés y tonterías__** / **__**Clichés and nonsense**_

Nate looked passed Serena and saw my horrified expression. Nate started to walk towards me and Serena followed closely behind him. Nathaniel looked pretty peeved.

I scoffed and walked toward them. There was a triumphant smirk on my face, due to a little Miss van der Woodsen's confession.

"Pleasant day for a wedding," I said mockingly.

"Blair how much of that did you hear?" Nate asked carefully.

I pretended to pondered on that and responded carefully, "How much do you think I heard?"

"Blair," Serena warned me.

"Your warnings mean nothing, S," I said tauntingly, "In fact, after all this is over you will be nothing more than some _tramp_ from the Upper Eastside. And you, Archibald let's hope you're family still wants you after knocking up some socialite. My, my how the mighty have fallen."

_y al final ni hablar__** / **__**And in end there's no way**__**  
**__los dos nos destruimos__** / **__**The two of us destroy each other**__**  
**_

As if on cue, Dorota rushed by my side.

"Miss Blair, Ms. Eleanor looks for you." She glanced at me, to Serena, and then at Nate.

'Dorota, come we must tell Eleanor of the good news," I said brightly. And we began to walk away with Nate and Serena looking stunned.

"Good news?"

"Yes, Serena is expecting and it's Nate's." I could not hide the joy from my face and in a million years I never would have believed my luck.

By the time the news reached my mother, half the church was already aware of Serenate and their bastard child. I may have sent a text message to all of Manhattan's elite.

_y al final que tal__** / **__**And in the end how's that**__**  
**__tu y yo ya no existimos__** / **__**You and I don't exist anymore**_

* * *

**AN: **The translation version of this song are brought to you by: (sorry about the spaces)

http : / / **www . lyricstranslate . com / en / Rosa-Pastel-Rosa-Pastel . html**

**http : / / www . trdream . com / spanish-to-english / 263 / Belanova - Rosa – Pastel . html**

Thank You:

**Catrinelle**: Thank you much bb, you are so awesome. And no you're not a bad friend and thank you for being helpful :) **Isabella Waldass**: Sadsies that you aren't sync with GG these days, but enjoy the chappie cuz. **ronan03**: I hoped you like it and sorry I'm terribly slow with the update, I try though. Hoping for a lot of CB interaction next chappie :) **Rf**: Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers of CTB and STL,

Hello there! So, here's the thing... I have always planned on finishing both** Somebody to Love** and **Can't Turn Back**. In fact, I actually had most of the next chapter for **CTB** done after publishing the last chapter and the song selected for **STL**. And I'm telling you this because I don't want anyone to think that I completely forgotten about these fics because I hadn't.

Unfortunately, around the time I was working on the fics I was also getting into new show and another pairing and well you may have noticed this. Then I stopped watching GG for a bit and Chair was so difficult to write for. Actually, it's still a little difficult... BUT I haven't given up on either story! So yay! CTB is only suppose to have about 3 or 4 more chapters and STL was only going to have like 2 or 3. I will finish, I swear if anyone is still interested.

I hope you have a lovely day! And I hope you guys hear from me soon-ish!

Myra :)


End file.
